Camping Trip From Hell
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Gohan has to go on a camping trip at school with all his brothers and sisters. What will happen when his family start to play pranks
1. Get On The Damn Bus!

Camping trip from hell!  
  
This story Gohan and Mirai are in high school, Mirai is back for good because his mother died in his time line. Serena and Mirai are going out and he gave her a promise ring to her. Serena (Gohan's Twin sister) works at CC (Capsules Corps. For those who didn't know) and spends at lot of time there. Serena is the strongest in the universe, she defeated Cell, Gohan and Mirai are about the same power level. Serena did continue training after the Cell Games, so did Gohan but not as much. Gohan and Videl like each other but aren't going to tell each other soon. Serena is also a bit famous from her band The Shooting Stars. A few songs that are from other bands will be her songs, it's the DBZ universe the people that wrote those songs don't exist.  
  
Ages. Sorry if I got these wrong but who cares?  
  
Gohan, Serena, Mirai, Sharpener = 18  
  
Videl, Erasa = 17  
  
Chibi Trunks =8  
  
Goten = 7  
  
Marron = 5  
  
Yawn = Action  
  
* Hi * = Telepathically talking  
  
'Talking' = Talking  
  
On with the show.  
  
Get On The Damn Bus!  
  
Gohan sighed as he looked over at the big yellow school bus, the ugly think looked like it was going to fall apart any minute. Gohan looked down to his left, a mini Goku stood in a blue top with a light purple under suit. (Have you seen the picture with Goten, Trunks and Gohan are on the little yellow cloud? Well what Goten is wearing is what I'm trying to describe.) Goten was as happy as a 7 year old could get when staying 2 weeks with his best friend and his older siblings. On this camp you had to bring all younger siblings above the age of 6, so Goten and Serena were both going to be on this trip. Gohan didn't mind Serena on this trip, but Goten could be a handful on the best of times and that was with there mum's frying pan of doom in the same room. Gohan looked around for his friends and his sister, she said she had to do a few things before she came so she said she would meet him at school. Gohan saw Erasa, Sharpener and there siblings hanging around them. Videl, Mirai and Serena were no where in site. Goten held onto Gohan's hand as they walked over to Erasa and Sharpener.  
  
'Hi guys' Gohan said as he reached his friends.  
  
'Hi bookworm!' Said (A/N: do I really need to say it?) Sharpener  
  
'Gohan, hi! Who's this?' asked Erasa bending down to Goten's eye level. Being the shy boy Goten was he ran behind Gohan and held onto his leg.  
  
'This is my little brother Goten, he's 7 years old.' Answered Gohan.  
  
'He is so cute! He looks just like you!' the ditz said.  
  
'No I don't! Mama says I look like Daddy!' piped the child from behind Gohan. At those words Gohan thought about Goku, his father being dead for almost 7 years now.  
  
'Really well your dad must be a cutie too then!' said Erasa 'Oh this is my little sister Pen.' Indicating a mini her behind her. 'Pen turned 14 two months ago.'  
  
'Hi' said Pen in a flirty way.  
  
'Hi Pen' said Gohan  
  
'This is my little brothers, Phil and CJ' Indicating His twin brothers, on looked like a Hercule want-a-be and the other looked like Sharpener. 'These two are 10 and are big trouble makes so I warn you now be careful around them.'  
  
'What could we.' started Phil, the brown hair want-a-be  
  
'.Possible do Sharpener?' finished CJ, the blonde child.  
  
'You practiced that didn't you?' asked their brother  
  
'No we're just on.' Started CJ  
  
'.The same wave length' Phil finished.  
  
Sharpener rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends. 'Your both lucky you don't have more than one little sibling' he said  
  
'I have two your siblings one's just not here yet.' Said Gohan as he looked over the shoulders of his friends looking for the others.  
  
'You mean to tell me you made a little kid come on their own? That's just plain mean!' Erasa said, she was shocked that cutie, sweet, smart little Gohan would do that to his younger sibling. Suddenly all the girls, besides Erasa, Pencila and a group of others screamed and ran at a new arrival.  
  
'.No please don't touch me there or THERE!...' yelled Mirai as he walked across the parking lot where everyone was waiting. No matter what he said all the girls surrounded him. Chibi Trunks had a similar reaction, he was being pinched on the checks, his hair ruffed up and all the girls saying he was just the cutest thing.  
  
'Poor Mirai he is now the school's ladies man!' Gohan said under his breath while Goten said  
  
'Hehehehe Trunks is now Gohan school cutie pie!' all that under his breath. Suddenly a new blue airplane landed and a teenage girl stepped out and saw what was happening to Mirai. She walked over to where the girls were and yelled  
  
'GET AWAY FROM MY MAN, NOW!!!' all the girls ran away as fast as an normal human could.  
  
'That's better!' said the girl, then walked over to Mirai and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned fully.  
  
'Hi Serena!' Mirai said after he broke the kiss  
  
'Hi Mirai! Miss me?' Serena asked  
  
'Well I did only see you about an hour ago but yeah I did!' he answered. They then walked over to Gohan and his friends. When they got their Serena could see them looking her up and down.  
  
Serena was dressed in a blue top and ¾ pants with a few golden stars on them. On the back was the star sign Gemini in gold, across her chest was her name in gold the stars of gold and sliver were scattered around the rest of the shirt. Her shoes were white with a blue star on the sides. She also wore a blue bandana with her symbol of her band, a shooting star in gold, over her hair. Serena's shirt was tight around the chest but then was lose over the stomach, it was a normal round neck collar but this shirt was different than a normal shirt. On her left her sleeve went ¾ of the was down but her right sleeve was only a strap. On her shoulder was a little star made out of body crystals. Serena also wore blue gloves that were cut off at the center so the top halves of her fingers were uncovered. {(1)}  
  
'Hi Gohan! Who are your friends?' Serena asked looking at Erasa, Sharpener and there little siblings.  
  
'This is Erasa' Pointed to Erasa 'Sharpener' pointing to Sharpener 'Pen' Pointing to Pen 'Phil and CJ' he said pointing to the twins. 'Everyone this is Serena'  
  
'Hi nice to meet you all' said Serena bowing a bit to be polite. Scatters of 'hi' and 'hello' could be heard around the group they were in a bit of a shock that Serena was not only cute but had the body of a fighter, her body was perfectly toned.  
  
'Wow you're a cutie how come I haven't see you around here be for?' Sharpener asked walking over to her and putting his arm around her after he got over then sock.  
  
'Well I don't go to school anymore. I did my high school and collage certificate by the time I was 13. I have worked a Capsules Corps since then. I'm also in a band, that is mainly an after school hours job. Something for fun.and Sharpener is it? Could you please remove your arm you're making Mirai angry?' Serena said looking over to Mirai. Mirai was growling at Mirai but only loud enough so a Saiyan could hear. Mirai didn't like people hitting on his mate, as his father would call it. Sharpener removed his arm as soon as the human ear could hear Mirai's growls.  
  
'So Serena if your so smart how come you look like you fight? I mean you can't be smart and be able to fight at the same time can you?' asked Erasa. Looking at Serena's body.  
  
'Well it seems you can! I started studding when I was 2 by my mothers orders, I started fighting when I was 4 because I didn't have a choice, if was life and death. I only train everyday to keep up my strength so if I need to I can help fight again.' Serena answered  
  
'Ok well why are you here?' asked Pen  
  
'Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this is Serena my twin sister' said Gohan  
  
'WHAT! This cute thing is your sister?' asked Sharpener, shocked. At that Mirai growled at Sharpener.  
  
'Yeah why does that shock you it's not like she has blonde hair and I have black, when we were younger about 2 months no one could tell us apart, well that's what mum says anyway' said Gohan. Gohan turned to Serena to ask something only to find her not there. She had walked off over to a group of girls dressed up a bit like her. They all had different names across their chest and symbol on their backs. They were all talking about this one thing. Serena was shocked then jumped up in the air. Only the same height as a normal human would. She shrieked in happiness and hugged all her friends. Wanting to know what got his sister so happy Gohan walked over to were the girls were standing to here a bit of the convocation.  
  
'.Together. I mean we have known each other for about 4 years now so this silly...'  
  
'.Don't forget stupid' Serena put in  
  
'Yes and stupid camping trip will do to break up us' said one that was wearing pink and sliver.  
  
'Yeah nothing can break us up we are after all.' Serena started  
  
'The Shooting Stars!' they all yelled at once causing everyone to look at them.  
  
'Oops I guess we said that a LITTLE too loud' Serena said  
  
'You think?' a girl in red and bronze with black shoulder length hair said sarcastically  
  
'Yeah Joanne that's what I think!' Serena answered  
  
'Humph!' was her answer  
  
'Hi girls' Gohan said when he reached his sister's side.  
  
'Hi Gohan' they all answered at once  
  
'Serena who are your cute friends?' Asked Sharpener who had followed Gohan over.  
  
'Oh this is Joanne.' Pointing to the girl in red and Bronze 'This is Jessi.' Pointing to the girl with light brown hair in pink and silver 'This is Ashley.' Pointing to a girl with long blonde hair in green and red 'This is Stephanie but call her Steph' Pointing to the one with mid length dark drown hair. 'And this is Jenna.' Pointing to the girl with brown/Blonde short hair. 'Everyone this is my twin brothers friend, Sharpener.' makes a face when saying his name  
  
'Oh so are any of you single?'  
  
'If we were, we wouldn't go our on a date with you if you PAID us!' Steph said in anger. Steph never like jocks since her older brother was one.  
  
'You kids! Get on the damn bus!' yelled a teacher from one of the busses. Gohan, Serena, the shooting Stars, Erasa, her little sis, Sharpener and his younger brothers were the only ones not on the busses.  
  
'Looks like we were to caught up in our own thing to notice the call for the busses' said Ash laughing a bit.  
  
Serena walked onto the last bus to find it filled with jocks and a few popular girls {(2)}' Just great we get THIS of all busses. I hate jocks, mainly when they hit on me.Oh Kami please help me! And please help Mirai not to kill anyone for hitting on me!' Serena thought to her self as she walked down the center of the bus. Videl had saved a seat for Mirai, Gohan, Sharpener, and Erasa and on the free seat next to Vidal sat a boy around the age of 9. Serena walked down the middle with Mirai behind her. As she walked a guy grabbed her and made her sit next to him.  
  
'Hey Hot stuff why don't you sit here and we can 'talk'?' asked a jock with blonde hair.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
{(1)}. You know the gloves Videl wears  
  
{(2)}. You know the girls that are really into image and are only friends with people with a sense of style.  
  
That's where I'm ending it now next time we find out what happens to the jock. Oh how I wish Mirai would kill Sharpener but that will have to wait. Please review my chapters. It will make them come out quicker. 


	2. Lets Plan A Way To Get Back At Him

Last time this is what happened. Serena walked onto the last bus to find it filled with jocks and a few popular girls {(2)}' Just great we get THIS of all busses. I hate jocks, mainly when they hit on me.Oh Kami please help me! And please help Mirai not to kill anyone for hitting on me!' Serena thought to her self as she walked down the center of the bus. Videl had saved a seat for Mirai, Gohan, Sharpener, and Erasa and on the free seat next to Vidal sat a boy around the age of 9. Serena walked down the middle with Mirai behind her. As she walked a guy grabbed her and made her sit next to him.  
  
'Hey Hot stuff why don't you sit here and we can 'talk'?' asked a jock with blonde hair  
  
'No thanks, you see.' Serena started but was interrupted by Mirai  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lets plan a way to get Him Back  
'Don't touch MY girl unless you have a death wish. Got it?' he growled softly so only the jock and the Saiyans cold hear it  
  
'You don't OWN her, she needs a real man, not some want-a-be. I don't think you could beat me up let alone a fly!' teased the jock. While he was talking he used his hands to emphasize his point but Serena used that chance to escape to the front of the bus to where her friends were sitting.  
  
Serena and her friends were sitting in seats up the fount of the bus away from all the jocks, while Videl and the rest her friends sat up the back. Goten and the rest of the younger siblings sat across from Videl and her friends.  
  
'Serena you are SO lucky you got out of there when you did. I could see Mirai was ready to kill that jock.' Said Jessi from where she sat next to Ash. They sat like this. Jessi and Ash in one, Serena and Steph sat behind them, then Jenna and Joanne sat behind them. On the floor were all their mini back packs or handbags with the stuff they were going to use while on the bus. (E.g. Discman's, Gameboys and so on)  
  
'Yeah I know I mean I could feel his Ki {(1)} rising as he got angrier, I'm just glad I'm faster than that dumb jock' Serena said  
  
'If you hadn't gotten away when you did we would have had a flat jock' Joanne said  
  
'Yeah on flat dumb ass.who ordered the Jock pancake? One order of Jock pancake.I see no one wants him.better throw him away then' joked Jenna looking back at the Jock. 'Though he IS rather cute.' With that the other for girls fell over in anime style.  
  
'You GOT to be joking Jen, I mean he is a dumb.' started Serena  
  
'.Inconsiderate.' Ash said  
  
'.Two faced.' said Jessi  
  
'.Lying.' Joanne inputted  
  
'.Scumbag that only dates girls to.' Steph continued  
  
'.Sleep with.' Joanne said  
  
'.Then treats them like dirt.' Jessi inputted  
  
'.And gives them a bad reputation.' continued Ash  
  
'.Then dumps them. Do you want that to happen to you?' finished Serena.  
  
'I guess not but still.' Jenna started but was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
'Ok kids this trip will take 3 hours. I want there to be no fights to start, please don't make out while you are on this bus, no mooning the cars or busses behind us, no mooning ANYTHING at that matter and please don't throw stuff out the windows we don't want a repeat of lasts years trip do we? (A/N: Don't ask) When we get there then first thing we are going to do is set up our tents. You get to pick who you share with but there will be NO girl/boy groups. All groups must consist of all the same gender, the amount of people in your group is up to the size of the tent you brought. Ok now lets GO!' the teacher yelled the last part at the bus driver then took his place behind the driver.  
  
At the back of the bus where Videl and the rest sat they were asking each other about things that happened with their younger siblings, if they ever did any thing like this.  
  
'.I try and stay away from her as much as possible. She is going to be in that hormone stage soon so I don't want to be a target.' Erasa said  
  
'I'm the total opposite. I like spending time with my family.'Gohan started  
  
'Well who wouldn't if they had a baby brother as cute as Goten?' Erasa said looking across at Goten and waved when he looked over at them.  
  
'Well I don't just spend time with him I do spend time with Serena and all of her friends. They are really nice, great to talk to and I help then with ideas with their new songs.' Gohan said  
  
'Like what, I'm a stupid faced geek?' asked Sharpener not really listening  
  
'No well the last song I helped with was called I'm with you. I only helped with a verse but I DID help' Gohan answered  
  
'Like there is NO way you could have helped write that song. Unless your sister is THE Son Serena and her band is The Shooting Stars' Said the little boy next to Videl.  
  
'You have heard of them then have you?' asked Gohan looking behind him at the little boy, as his native side was took over.  
  
'Well yeah who hasn't? I mean that song you said got to number 1 in a few days and stayed there till there next song came out. They are the best!' her replied  
  
'I bet she's not part of any band. I bet geek freak if making it up.' Sharpener said  
  
'I'm not making it up. I know Serena and the girls love to play but I never knew they were famous. Did you Mirai?' Gohan asked  
  
'Well sort of. I knew a few of their songs did very well in the charts but I didn't really think of her as famous' Mirai answered getting strange looks from a few of his friends, how did he know Serena and how come he didn't know she was famous. {(2)}  
  
Just then the teacher stood up and said through the bus microphone 'Ok now how about we get a kid up her and sing a song for us?' a cheer rose in the bus and heaps of hands when up. Sharper then yelled  
  
'Mr. Outdoors (I can't come up with names. So shoot me!) We have a REALLY good singer on the bus. Could we get her?'  
  
'Yeah sure where is she?' he asked  
  
'She is sitting right next to where you are standing. Her name is Serena!' Sharpener yelled  
  
'Ok Serena do you want to sing?' asked Mr. Outdoors bending down to her eye level. Serena who had heard what sharpener had said replied  
  
'Sure. What song am I going to sing?' Serena said  
  
'We have a background music to the song I'm with you do you know the words?' he asked  
  
'Know them I wrote them' she thought. 'Yeah I know the words' Serena said out loud.  
  
'Ok now stand up.here's the microphone. Just wait till the music starts and then go ok?' said the teacher as her placed the tape in the tape player. Serena waited for her cue and took deep breaths then.  
  
'I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you would be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound.Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come and take me home. It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I.I'm with you'  
  
Serena sung into the microphone like it was another practice, she was doing it like a pro. Each note was on key and was in time. The people that knew she wrote the song were stunned, one because she never preformed in front of people she didn't know and the others for that they couldn't believe their eyes. People that didn't know she wrote that song thought she was just a very good singer that new all the words, but the rest of the band were doing back up and they sounded great. At the end of the song Serena gave a little bow and sat down as everyone on the bus clapped and cheered. Serena looked back at her brother and Mirai as she sat down. Mirai was clapping and cheering the hardest, as well he had a proud smile on his face.  
  
'That's MY girl. The best of the best!' Mirai thought to himself, as Serena smiled at him. Mirai gave her a small wink that made her blush bright red, then sit down. As soon as she sat down the girls put there heads together and whispered. Mirai was unable to hear most of the convocation but he did catch one line said by who he thought was Jenna.  
  
'.He is SO cute!.'  
  
This made Mirai go a bit red knowing that he was being talked about.  
  
'You seem pretty close with Serena over there. Anything going on with you two?' asked Videl wanting to know as much as he could about Gohan and his family.  
  
'Yeah there is. we have been dating for about a year now. Then on her birthday 2 days ago I asked her to marry me, that is after I leave school. She said yes so she is my bride to be.  
  
'OMG! You're like taken.Damn! Well there is always Gohan Videl gives a death glare to Erasa or Sharpener looking over at sharpener pigging out on chips well maybe not Sharpener.' Erasa said  
  
'I don't believe your with that hot chick Points to Serena call her over and we will see if he's lying' Sharpener said with a mouth full of chips  
  
'Okay.Serena!' Mirai yells. Serena turns around and yells back  
  
'What Mirai?'  
  
'Come here' he answered  
  
Serena walked over to Mirai and sat down on his lap (as he was sitting on the outside seat)  
  
'You called?'  
  
Mirai just looked into her warm black eyes and leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Serena started to return it when  
  
'That it break it up you two! I said no making out on this bus!' Yelled Mr. Outdoors. Serena, Mirai, Gohan, Goten and Trunks covered their ears so their eardrums didn't explode.  
  
'Well to tell you the truth we weren't making out. All I did was kiss her once.' Mirai informed Mr. Outdoors.  
  
'Well I don't care, if I find you two kissing again your off this bus before you can say 'Make out' got it?' he asked  
  
'Well I want to get off this bus. I never wanted to come in the first place. I live in the forest I don't need to go camping.' Serena said to the teacher  
  
'Don't back talk to me YOUNG LADY. I could have you expelled!' Yelled Mr. Outdoors  
  
'I don't go to this school.' Serena informed  
  
'I don't care! Now go back to your seat and stay there!' said Mr. Outdoors in an angry way  
  
'Fine, fine! Gets up and starts to walk back up to her seat Bye Mirai waves to Mirai Sits down That felt good!' Serena said to the others  
  
'What the kiss.' Asked Jenna  
  
'No Jen, back talking to the teacher. Oh I can't believe I didn't do that before.' Sighed Serena  
  
'I know why you didn't try that before. Your mums the reason, she is really tough on you and Gohan.' Steph said  
  
'I know but hey I love her and she loves me so I'm stuck with it.' Serena said  
  
'Hey you don't go to this school like the rest of us so you can't get in trouble so do you want to like.' Started Steph  
  
'.Like play some pranks on everyone. I heard that Mr. 'I-saved-the-world- from-Cell-and-I'm-the-strongest-in-the-world-and-no-one-can-beat-me' is going to be there to do something for the Cell games. So we can play some really mean pranks on him.' Joanne continued.  
  
'.And we all know how you feel about him, how we all feel about him.' Finished Ash  
  
'That sounds GREAT, I brought an invention I have been working on at CC. I needed to test it out and I thought you guys might like to have some fun with it.' Serena said  
  
'What is it?' asked Jessi  
  
'It's.'(like I would tell you here! This is going to be a surprise for you all)  
  
'That sounds Great I know just when to use it.'(yet again your not going to find out what I have installed)  
  
'Ok but we can't plan it out fully, we don't know about the environment.' Jessi said  
  
'I don't care. Let's get him back for what he's done' Serena said looking at all her friends. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
'This is going to be the best camping trip EVER' they all thought @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
{(1)}. Her friends know all about the Ki and that sort of stuff, they have even met Piccolo. These girls aren't into fighting, so they didn't ask how to fly. Well one did because she loves to fight but she doesn't want to know how to throw Ki blasts because she thought she might blow up the house by accident. That one was Joanne. In real life these are my best friends so I wanted them in this story too. Plus in a dream I had we were all in a band and were having a concert. It seamed great so I added it here.  
  
{(2)}. They didn't here him say to keep away from his girl. They were already in their seats. They didn't see her kiss him or any thing.  
  
This is were I leave it for now. In a week or two I will have another chapters up. I have the best ideas. Reviews are welcome as well as ideas if you have any. Please review. 


End file.
